Recording Industry of South Africa
The Recording Industry of South Africa (RiSA) is a trade association that represents the collective interests of producers of music sound recordings, major and independent record labels in South Africa. Formerly known as the Association of the South African Music Industry (ASAMI) it was established in the 1970s. The association consists of approximately 1,000 members, including the big four record labels, Sony Music, Universal Music, EMI and Warner Bros. Records (part of Gallo Warner in South Africa). RiSA is responsible for running the annual South African Music Awards (SAMAs), acknowledging status awards for album sales and the publishing of South Africa's official album chart. RiSA is recognised by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry as the official National Group for the Recording Industry in South Africa. Membership The RiSA has various rules and procedures which govern membership, but in practice applicants (any record company) are not rejected. No current member has been expelled from the organisation. RiSA has a policy to seek to accommodate diversity within its ranks and structures. The ultimate control of the organisation is vested in the members in an annual general meeting where an executive of twelve members is elected. No company or group of companies may have more than two representatives on the board of directors which elects its own chairperson. The chairperson, in consultation with and on the advice of the board of directors, appoints various executive members and other member representatives to serve on a variety of subcommittees which report directly to the executive committee through a duly elected chairman. The organisation itself and the board of directors and the subcommittees are served by a full-time secretariat comprising seven people and the RiSA Anti-Piracy Unit (RAPU). The board of directors meet on a monthly basis. Subcommittees are expected to meet on a monthly basis and to report their activities to the board of directors through the secretariat. Membership of the RiSA entitles a member to the following benefits: #To have its repertoire protected by the RAPU to the extent that the unit is able to do so. The RAPU is only entitled to carry out its work on behalf of members and in regard to counterfeit products that violate the copyrights of members. RiSA members are required to support the RAPU in regard to proving chain of title in regard to their intellectual property rights which have been infringed by the manufacture of counterfeit products. #Entering their releases for the annual South African Music Awards at a preferential rate compared to non-members. #Using the services of RiSA in order to participate in the licensing of their video products to broadcasters and other. #RiSA members are required to operate subject to a Code of Conduct. RiSA members or artists contracted to RiSA members are entitled to refer controversy to RiSA which they believe are subject to the provisions of the Code of Conduct and RiSA endeavours to resolve such controversies through mediation when its possible to do so. #Legal advice on a variety of matters affecting their business regularly requested by RiSA's secretariat by a large number of members. Such advice is rendered free of charge although members are required to consult their own legal advisors in relation to specific disputes of litigation. #Being part industry recognition agreements with representative bodies of copyright holders. If a record company is not a member, the company will have to negotiate with these entities individually regarding a mechanical transfer rate. RiSA Anti-Piracy Unit RiSA also contains the RiSA Anti-Piracy Unit or RAPU. The South African Copyright Act of 1978 states: "You may not make a copy of a sound recording without the permission of the author.". This has been interpreted to mean that's it's illegal to convert a CD to MP3 in South Africa . RiSA is recognised by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry as the official National Group for the Recording Industry in South Africa. As the recognised National Group for the Recording Industry in South Africa, RiSA enjoys international recognition. RiSA certifications A music album qualifies for a platinum certification if it exceeds 50,000 copies shipped to retailers and a gold certification for 25,000 copies shipped. (see Music recording sales certification) Record chart South Africa's only official chart is compiled by RISA and it is an album chart that combines studio albums and compilation albums into a top twenty form. The chart is based on physical album sales from all credited music stores across South Africa, the credited stores showcase the weekly chart in top 20 form within in their stores for display. The chart is published on the Radio Sonder Grense website every Saturday and between 13:00 and 14:00 Central African Time - the album chart is announced nationally on air courtesy of Radio Sonder Grense. The show is done in the language of Afrikaans and presented by Ettiene Loudick who cherrypicks tracks from the album chart to play during the hour. Sales certifications are also published weekly on the same site. References External links *Current Album Chart (in Afrikaans) *Chart Archive Category:South African record labels Category:Record charts Category:Music industry associations Category:South African music pt:Recording Industry of South Africa ru:Recording Industry of South Africa